


Decoy

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Tempting Danger [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Body Stealing, Bondage, Chains, Charm, Cunnilingus, Demon, F/F, Gags, Girl/Girl, Kidnapping, Lesbian, Non Consensual, female/female - Freeform, noncon, punishing, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Evelynn has wanted Akali for a long, long while. Now, she finally has her.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Evelynn/Neeko (League of Legends), evelynn/akali
Series: Tempting Danger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: That Writing Place Fic Drop





	Decoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsushi/gifts).



> A gift for the Secret Santa exchange on my writing server <3

The room was dark, illuminated only by a few flickering candles, caught in some nearly undetectable breeze that made the wicks lick and lap in an attempt to keep their flame. It was a dark and secret place, and somewhere that Evelynn brought only the most special of prey.

And the woman before her was certainly prey, there was no doubt about it. She wasn’t sure, at first, that she was going to be able to catch the ninja; there was a speed to her, not to mention her ability to disappear into a literal puff of smoke, that had her second-guessing if she was going to catch her alone enough for her charm to work. They were busy, fighting, distracted, and on the same team.

It was probably the latter bit that really gave her the edge she was looking for; one moment, there were three of them battling in the jungle, and the next there was a puff of smoke, followed by the sultry sound of Evelynn’s charm.

And then there was nothing. 

She spirited Akali away as quickly as possible, knowing that the charm would not last forever, and knowing that she’d prepared a place close by just in case such an opportunity arose. What she hadn’t expected was it would happen so quickly or so easily…

What she hadn’t expected was the heady, lustful look in the ninja’s gaze when she finally pulled herself out of the charm and raised her head to look at her captor.

“Shh, there’s no need to speak,” of course, Evelynn was being facetious. She’d neatly bound Akali from her ankles to her wrists, with a pretty little gag as the bow on top of her squirming present. 

It was probably the best gift that she'd ever gotten for herself, and she wasn't the type to wait until Christmas Eve to open it. Instead, she spilled forward, her hands shifting to slide along a lean, bare torso as she took in the sight of the ninja all trussed up in front of her. "I wasn't sure how long it would take us to get here, but now that we are..." A small, pink tongue licked hungry, full lips, "I want to make sure I get to take my time with you, get to have every moment that I've been imagining. Mmm," Evelynn leaned forward, and her tongue darted out again, this time licking Akali's cheek lightly. "It'll be so good." 

Her voice was full of salacious promise, and she knew that she didn't have to wait any longer. There was something to be said for the fun of drawing things out, for teasing, but she wasn't sure if she had it in her to hold out for that long. She had been waiting for this particular moment for far too long -- until now, it had eluded her by just the merest of touches, as though Akali knew what she wanted and teased her with the possibility without ever actually letting it happen.

It was part of the appeal, honestly.

Now though, it seemed that she realized that she'd been caught; had this all been a game of cat and mouse?

Evelynn licked her lips at the thought and grinned up at the ninja who was looking down at her with a wide-eyed, lustful joy that she'd never seen before. It hardly looked like her -- it was so open, so raw. 

Long nails trailed slowly upward, across the bare expanse of stomach, and then up so that she could carefully palm Akali's breast, giving it a gentle squeeze that elicited a low and heady groan of pleasure from the woman in front of her.

"I didn't know you wanted me so much," Evelynn's voice was a purring tease, and a part of her was tempted to pull the gag from her captive's mouth. There would be time for that soon, though; she had saccharine plans for that pretty pout, and she was thinking that it wasn't going to be as difficult as she'd originally thought to make them happen.

Those wide eyes stayed trained on her as she shifted her frame slightly, dropping to her knees so that her tongue could trace the slightly raised, reddened marks that her fingers had left behind when she'd traced her nails across Akali's skin. She tasted slightly of sweat, but there was a freshness underneath, like a cool taste of the river in the jungle. It was delicious on her tongue, and enough to make her take another quick taste before she dropped her head lower. That pink tongue tipped beneath the tight waistband of the woman's pants, and her hips bucked in response, the gag barely holding back the sound of Evelynn's name as it tried to form from Akali's lips.

"We've been dancing around this for a while now, haven't we? Between the fighting and the singing and the dying. It was inevitable that we'd end up here."

The only response that could be given was another buck of hips and vigorous nodding. So eager.

Almost, Evelynn realized, too eager. 

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, even as she dipped her tongue into Akali's pants again, delving lower now, greedy fingers pulling downward so that she was granted access to the sweet warmth that played at the junction of thighs like a springing well of curious desire. 

The woman above her bucked, whimpered.

She whined through the gag and wriggled her body towards Evelynn's advances.

It was quite clear that the resistance, the gags, the bondage… it wasn't necessary. The pretense of it, though, still brought a level of excitement between them. Maybe it was the fact that Evelynn was still obviously in control of what was happening, and it gave a sense of power play that was needed for them to both enjoy the situation.  
  
Or maybe it was just the fact that the demoness knew exactly what she was doing with her tongue when it delved into the warmth between Akali's legs. Muffled moans were still just as sexy as ones that could echo aloud, and very soon the sound of breath coming in and out so hard and fast that Evelynn had a thought of her newfound lover hyperventilating crossed her mind.  
  
It was funny, she hadn't expected Akali to be quite so easy to please; she had faith in her skills and the fact that she knew what she was doing and how to turn a woman on, but…  
  
Above her, the panting and moaning was coming so hard and fast that it was obvious orgasm was welling and nearly spilled - Evelynn flicked her eyes up.  
  
The eyes that looked down at her were wide, bright, and a yellow-gold that didn't belong to Akali at all.  
  
Oh.  
  
*Oh.*  
  
And then, "Ohhhhhh!" Orgasm washed over Neeko is a flooding wave that she couldn't resist; the sensation of Evelynn working her tongue in such sure, quick strokes along the length of her core, circling up to suck hungrily and flick playfully at the bud of her pleasure… it was more than she could stand. It was certainly more than she could concentrate through because she lost her concentration.  
  
Lost her form.  
  
Lost her disguise -- the gag that had been so tight in her mouth shifted slightly as her body lost the form that it had been holding, and fell from her lips in time for her to scream out her pleasure as she was engulfed by pleasure.  
  
And that was how Evelynn came to her, with her lips glistening with Neeko's nectar, and one brow arched.

“Well, well, well..." She couldn't say she was angry, because Neeko was looking at her with such wide-eyed innocence, tinged with pleasure, that Evelynn felt her body warm.

"Is Neeko in trouble?" Her voice was small. Sweet. Slightly begging that she _could_ be in trouble. Evelynn had been hunting Akali, but it was suddenly quite obvious that Neeko had been hunting her for just as long.

She could always use this to her favor. Later. For now, her body was warm, and Neeko begging to be punished was all that filled her mind.

“Yes.” She leaned in, glistening lips pressing for a moment to the shifter’s own. “You are.”

Against her mouth, Neeko let out a tiny moan of excitement.


End file.
